1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a piston having a circumferential cooling channel with a device for diverting the oil within the channel to split the oil stream and achieve more efficient cooling of the piston.
2. The Prior Art
In conventional pistons having a circumferential cooling channel, cooling oil is injected into the channel via an oil nozzle and the oil is sprayed in a generally uniform manner. The oil then impacts the walls of the channel and can run down the sides or splash to the bottom. While this can cool the piston, the single spray creates an uneven distribution of the cooling oil and thus less efficient cooling than if the cooling oil were more broadly dispersed.